


Loveless

by SlySilver



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySilver/pseuds/SlySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth and Genesis are rivals and friends. But Genesis looses his words speaking to him on a serious note. Sephiroth understands exactly what he wants. Sephiroth/Genesis slash, yaoi, lemon. It's pretty plotless. And a little goofy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveless

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he entered the room. Sephiroth turned to see Genesis.

"Genesis, are you alright?"

"No. But, thanks for asking."

"No reciting Loveless? You must be in a bad mood."

"I don't always recite it," Genesis said, then looked down, "ah, maybe I do. Problem is, what I want to say isn't in the context of Loveless." Sephiroth looked toward his fiery haired friend.

"To me? Or... perhaps someone... you care for?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Both. Sephiroth..."

"Come on Genesis, I've never seen you without words, not to me at least," Sephiroth said trying to poke a nerve. He did it often to try and get Genesis to show some backbone.

"Ugh! You're making this difficult!"

"Isn't that what I always do? Angeal is the reasonable one." Genesis stuttered some things that were unintelligible, then finally gave up on words, and stormed toward Sephiroth. The silver haired man was slightly confused, but didn't reach for his sword. Genesis grabbed the back of his head, and kissed him. Sephiroth gasped, and was unable to breathe as the redhead pulled him to his feet. It took several seconds but he finally reacted, and his eyes slowly closed. He found the shoulders of Genesis' coat, and slid it off. Genesis broke the kiss, and looked at Sephiroth.

"Sephy?" He asked. Sephiroth blushed slightly at the nickname Genesis hadn't used in a long time.

"Yes Gen?" Genesis once more gave up on words, and grabbed Sephiroth, kissing him more passionately than he had the first time. He slid off Sephiroth's coat, then his own gloves.

"Gen?" Sephiroth asked as he broke the kiss.

"Seph?"

"What... what the hell are you doing?" Sephiroth was suddenly very aware that he was nearly naked from the waist up. Genesis took a few steps back, landing in a chair.

"I'm sorry Seph... I don't know what I'm doing... I... I shouldn't have..." Sephiroth put his hands on either side of Genesis, leaning over him. Letting his emotions go, he closed the gap, kissing Genesis again. Genesis' shirt came off, as did Sephiroth's belt and the straps that held his weapons across his chest. Sephiroth went toward his bed, sitting on it with one foot up, the other on the floor.

"So, this is what you want Gen?" Genesis took several steps toward Sephiroth, looking over the silver haired beauty.

"Sephiroth...I'll put aside my rivalry for one night, that's all. After that, I have to compete with you, to be the hero. Tonight though... tonight I'm whatever you want me to be," Genesis replied standing over Sephiroth. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes. Whatever you want." Sephiroth stood, looking over Genesis.

"We don't tell Angeal. Ever."

"Agreed." Sephiroth pushed Genesis into the bed, kneeling over him. A familiar smirk spread across his lips. He kicked off his boots, and slowly pulled off Genesis' as well. The redhead's eyes closed. Sephiroth's hands started to wander, across Genesis' strong shoulders, his muscular chest, his sexy hips... He slid down Genesis' pants, and could only smirk at what he saw.

"You planned this didn't you?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis laughed as he slowly sat up.

"Maybe," he replied as he moved toward Sephiroth, "how about you, Sephy?" Genesis slid two fingers into the waistband of Sephiroth's pants, and pushed them to his knees. The redhead's smirk reflected Sephiroth's perfectly.

"Sephy... you sly little..." Sephiroth pulled Genesis' pants off, and tossed them to the other side of the room. He then pulled off his own, and cast them aside, throwing Genesis back against the headboard of his bed. The room was silent. None of the noise from the Shinra operations outside seemed to matter. All Sephiroth and Genesis could hear was their heavy breath, and the jangling of Genesis' long earring. Sephiroth's fingers traced Genesis' collarbone, then drifted down his chest, stopping at his hip. Genesis moaned as his legs involuntarily spread apart. The silver haired man took advantage, and got between them. His hands found Genesis' chest, and his lips met the redhead's neck.

"Sephiroth... Mmmm... Seph..." Sephiroth's left hand slid up his chest and into red hair, grabbing a handful, and gently pulling it. As Sephiroth expected, Genesis shifted, allowing him more access to his neck. Sephiroth slid his free hand across Genesis' thigh, getting a loud moan from the redhead in the process. His feet slid back, bringing his knees up, his muscular thighs now touching Sephiroth's hips. Sephiroth let go of Genesis' hair, and looked to his face.

"Seph, if you don't do it soon, I will," he growled. Sephiroth gently brushed his fingertips across Genesis' cheek, pushing his bangs away from his mako eyes.

"I thought you said 'whatever I want' Gen?" The redhead grunted, and thrust his hips up toward Sephiroth's.

"Mmm... Genesis..."

"Do it Seph." Sephiroth positioned himself between Genesis' legs, holding himself up on the redhead's muscular chest. His eyes closed as he thrust into Genesis.

"Sephiroth..." The silver haired man grabbed Genesis' shoulders, causing him to sit halfway up. He used his position as leverage to pull himself slowly out of Genesis.

"Come one Seph, you're stronger than that," Genesis whispered in his ear. Sephiroth's eyes started to glow, and he thrust back into Genesis so fast, the redhead couldn't blink. Now, Sephiroth started to get into a rhythm, one that was too fast for Genesis to keep up. The redhead just laid back, unable to move, only to feel. Sephiroth had lost control entirely, letting his instincts take over.

Realizing that Genesis couldn't keep up, Sephiroth slowed his pace, allowing the redhead to react. He pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders, and nibbling on his neck. Now, Sephiroth started to hit the perfect spot. Ecstasy spread through Genesis' body, causing him to collapse into Sephiroth. He caught the redhead, feeling something warm and sticky now on his stomach. Sephiroth could feel his orgasm nearing, and let go. He moaned loudly as he came into Genesis. Out of breath, he slid out, and collapsed onto the bed next to Genesis who had only just started breathing again. Genesis rolled toward Sephiroth, resting his head on Sephiroth's chest.

"Sephy?"

"Yeah Gen?"

"Why the hell have we never done that before?" Sephiroth laughed.

"You're slow."

"Fuck you Sephiroth."

"I believe you just did," he replied. Genesis smirked.

"Now there's something to brag about. Your fangirls will have a field day..."

"They can have fun with that," Sephiroth said in an uncaring tone. Genesis sat up, and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"What? Forget that we're still both 1st class SOLDIERs?" Sephiroth sighed.

"No, but I thought you could stay for a while. We don't have any missions at the moment..." Genesis grabbed his pants from the floor, and started to pull them on again.

"Seph, we're just fucking around. That means I leave when we're done," he replied as he pulled on his boots. Sephiroth stood up, going toward Genesis. He kissed the red haired man, who couldn't resist. Sephiroth's lips parted, and he stayed close to Genesis.

"Who said we were done?" he whispered. The door opened.

"Hey, Sephiroth have you seen..." Angeal stopped seeing his two best friends, "...Genesis? I'm... going to... leave..." The door closed again, and Sephiroth almost fell over laughing.

"Well, he looked... shocked," Genesis noted, "I'll stay... but only if we lock the door, and stay in bed."

"We can lock the door, but I thought you could stay in that chair..."

"I like the way you think Sephiroth," Genesis said leaning back. Sephiroth gently bit his ear, and smirked.

"...and maybe against that wall... in the shower... on my desk..." Genesis picked up his cell phone, and turned it off, throwing it over his shoulder.

"What if President Shinra is looking for us?" Sephiroth asked as Genesis did the same thing to his phone.

"Pfft. Shinra can suck my dick... Tonight, I'm fucking Sephiroth."


End file.
